Court and Kill
by ShadaeKlondikeBar
Summary: It's the Pretty Committee back in the 1800's. The Prime 30 is the new A-list, Royally Cherished is the new Pretty Committee, and mystery and competition is in every chapter.
1. Intro: Prelude

_**The Princess **_

_**"Why hello, Prince Fisher, you look dashing, I must say." **_

_Massie Block _

**-::-**

_**The Prince **_

_**"Your beauty is stunning, Princess Massie."**_

_Cameron Fisher_

**-::-**

_**The Duke's Son **_

_**"She mustn't betrothed Cameron, for I am the one who truly loves her." **_

_Derrick Harrington _

**-::-**

_**The Best Friend **_

_**"I say this as a close friend: Remain with Prince Cameron, he has a definite future as a ruler."**_

_Claire Lyons_

**-::-**

_**The Rival**_

**__****"I will destroy Massie Elizabeth Block."**

___Depnia Stafford_

**-::-**

_**Supporting Characters **_

_Kristen Gregory _

_Alicia Rivera _

_Dylan Marvil _

_Kemp Hurley _

_Chris Plovert _

_Josh Hotz _

* * *

"Ella," Massie gasped. "You pull my corset much too-tight," she squeaked, as her maid jerked her once more. "Please remember, I do need have the capability to speak and breathe tonight." Tonight was the Prime Ball when the top 15 of 16-year-old eligible daughters of royalty in England came together with the eligible sons of royalty, creating the Prime 30. Massie was on a mission to make the best catch of the night. After all, Massie was the complete package.

She was beautiful, her hair glossy brown pulled back into an elegant chignon with curly tendrils around her sun-kissed skin. Her skinny figure was also laden with curves, and her amber eyes shone brightly while her pink lips were always kissable. When Massie and her friends, who called themselves Royally Cherished, entered on the arms of their male escorts, Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Chris Plovert, Kemp Hurley, and Cameron Fisher, men will argue and jostle for their attention, affection, and eventually, hand in marriage after the girl of their choosing 17th birthday.

"I understand completely, Princess," Ella replied calmly, twisting Massie again before finally tying the strings.

"How," Massie asked, turning slowly, as to not disturb the corset restricting her lungs. "Will you be attending the ball also?"

"No. It is only for the rich and royal, if I recall correctly," Ella murmured. _Massie, you are going to be joining the Prime 30. If you want to be number one, you can't say dumb things like that_, Massie thought to herself.

The Prime 30 was determined on status and wealth. But when courting season began, so would competition. Girls will be competing for a rank in the top 30. A secretive few of the former top 30's will be judging and giving ranks. At the end of the year, which would come in four months, a special five boys and five girls would be named the Prime Five. Massie was intent on making sure every member of Royally Cherished was in the female Prime. To do that, conversations needed to be witty and charming.

"Yes, well, you are dismissed, Ella. I must take time to relax before the soirée. Please come for me when it is time to prepare."

"As you wish, my lady." Ella backed out the room and Massie reclined in a velvet red chaise by her window, drifting off to sleep.

Two hours later, Massie stood behind a heavy white curtain in the Worthington Inn ballroom waiting for her title to be named. Her lavender gown had a lacy bodice that showed the top of her cleavage, which was covered by silk shrug, and was covered with crystals. It then poofed out into a full dress to the ground, giving her the illusion of gliding. Woven in her dark-brown hair was a small diamond tiara, and she her amber eyes shone with excitement.

"Presenting Princess Massie Elizabeth Block, daughter of Queen Kenda Flora Block, daughter of the King William Nathaniel Block." Massie stepped out, giving the retired Prime a good look at her attire. She sashayed to the top staircase top, her dress swishing around her. She stood, her right hand on the left and set them on the front of her dress, waiting for her escort to be called.

"And also presenting, Prince-" an old man said to the crowd at the foot of the stairs. _Just a moment. Prince? But Derrick is a Marquess! It can't possibly be- _

"Cameron Fisher, son of Queen Illiana Ophelia Fisher and King Richard Stranloe Fisher." Cam entered to the staircase, a wide grin on his face, his eyes mischevious.

Massie looped her arm through his, muttering out the side of her mouth, "Where is Derrick? He was supposed to be my escort for the evening." When had they done the switch and why didn't Derrick tell her?

Yes, Cam was a prince, and gorgeous without a single doubt. Wavy, inky-black short hair, one blue and one green eye, and crooked smile that made girls swoon when seeing him in the courtyard of the carriage park. But Massie didn't see him in that way.

She and Cam have been best friends since play pen years, but since Massie's sixteenth birthday two months ago, he had been acting differently, strangely even. He'd been doing things like opening doors, complimenting her, and calling her by titles like, "Lady" and "Princess". She wasn't sure what was going on and felt slightly awkward with him around lately, so she asked another good friend, Derrick Harrington, to be her escort.

She looked out at the crowd of adults, Massie's mother standing with her father, both of them giving her proud looks. Other ex-members of the Prime gave approving nods at the match up. "Then he can have you next time, regrettably. And anyway, it doesn't look like anyone minds our being paired together," Cam said out the corner of his mouth, keeping a smile on his face.

They began to descend down the wide, smooth, white, stone steps. "But-," Massie began to say, but they were now at the bottom of the stairway. Cam took his arm back, shooting Massie a grin and they separated to different sides, settling in chairs placed aside for each fifteen members of the Prime genders.

Massie huffed and sat, crossing legs daintily at the ankle, glaring at Cam who was silently laughing at her.

* * *

After each member of the new Prime was called, dinner began and Massie was placed in between Derrick Harrington and Depnia Stafford, who Massie despised. Depnia had always hated Massie for not including her in Royally Cherished. Whenever they ran into each other, they constantly butted heads. "So where's your little group, Royally Tarnished," she sneered, still managing to keep a smile in case any ex-Prime members nearby judging. Massie ignored her.

"Royally Cherished has been separated into different seating spots, I'm afraid. We don't need each other to live, breathe, and think." Massie was referring to Depnia's sidekick, Gorgina Ferro, or parasite, as Massie and her friends called her.

Gorgina was merely a Baron's daughters, and this ball was reserved for kings, queens, princesses, dukes, duchesses, Marquesses,and Marchionnesses. Anything less was not permitted. "So where is your friend," Massie smirked. Depnia sniffed.

"You very well know that she doesn't meet the standards to attend." Then Depnia grinned wolfishly and leaned past Massie. "Why, hello Lord Derrick." She batted her thick lashes. Derrick flashed her a smile.

"Hello, Princess Depnia. You look beautiful, as usual." Massie pursed her lips. Depnia was a viper and she knew how to strike.

"Aw, you flatter me!" They continued their flirtatious banter, as if Massie weren't in between them. Finally, dinner was over and resting hour had come upon them. Everyone retreated to their rooms. Massie gave her friends a look and gestured for them to follow her. Kristen, Claire, Massie, Dylan, and Alicia went to a private room.

Massie quickly closed the door and settled in a love chair next to Alicia. "So what was so important that we had to rush here in silence," Claire asked. Massie rolled her eyes.

"I was placed next to Devious Depnia for evening meal." Her friends gasped.

"Oh no, not that leeching-," Dylan began.

Claire calmed her down. "Sh! We don't want any problems do we?" Dylan shook her head. "Please, continue Massie," Claire encouraged her. I leaned in closer.

"And the worst part is, I was also next to Derrick." Kristen was confused.

"But, aren't you good friends with him? Have you engaged in an argument?"

"No, no. Nothing like that." Massie waved away the notion. "But he was flirting with Depnia all through dinner. It was all I could do to keep my stomach from giving my chicken breast back to the plate!" She paused. "You don't think he's planning to court her, do you?"

Alicia sat up. "Why would he," she scoffed. "You're so much prettier than her, and more popular. There's no competition."

"I don't want him to court me," Massie replied indignantly. "I just want to see him off with a nicer, and less poisonous choice. And besides," she added, "he ignored me in favor of Depina."

"But he knows you both are just friends. He's just getting to the whole purpose of the Prime 30: to find a fitting wife or husband," Claire reasoned. "I suppose. "I may go for that handsome fellow though. Lord James Versnen. His blue eyes are just mesmerizing," Claire swooned.

"Yes," Dylan chimed in enthusiastically. "I-," she started, but then the door swung open and six girls with fans walked in, followed by non-other than...

**Don't worry! I won't leave you with a cliff hanger this time! :) ****Keep reading!**

**

* * *

**

"Hello, darlings. I thought we should cool off together, get to know one another perhaps?" _Depina_.

"Mm." Alicia immaturely crossed her eyes at Massie, who giggled silently.

"So," Kristen said, trying to get conversation rolling in the awkward silence surrounding the girls as they were fanned. "Who have you got your eye on, Depina," Kristen asked, her eyes shining with a mischievous glint, giving Massie a wink.

"I'm considering Prince Cameron Fisher. We had a nice chat today at dinner," Depina responded, smiling over at Massie. Massie smiled back, mentally gritting her teeth.

"Pardon my interruption, but resting period has ended," the girl fanning Massie said.

The girls removed their shrugs, wraps, and jackets, now allowed to show more skin. Massie's dress had no shoulders but had straps the went right across her chest to her arms, leaving her shoulder bare and no sleeves. The top of her cleavage was pushed up nicely, giving her more of a chest. The rest of Royally Cherished's dresses were similar to hers, but Depnia's orange dress was strapless, leaving more skin showing. Her blond hair came down in soft curls, her ice-blue eyes bright and conniving.

"You look nice, Depnia," Dylan said, exchanging looks with her friends. "Who made that dress for you? Seamstress Callinea doesn't make attire like what you're wearing."

"I know she doesn't but I designed it myself. I knew most girls would try to be innocent, but _I'm _not afraid to be daring, so I omitted the straps. And, I know I look stunning. I can't wait for Cameron to see me. He'll be asking me to marry him on the spot." Depnia shot Massie another smirk and exited the room.

_Why didn't I think of a strapless dress,_ Massie thought angrily. "We're going to have to be two steps ahead of Depnia. She can't be in the Prime 30, and with that dress, she'll certainly be ranked in the top five tomorrow, knocking one of us out for this week. But that doesn't mean we won't be in the final top five at the end of the season." Massie then stalked out the room, her friends following her silently.

**So there you go! I think I may focus just on this story. I have at least six other that I start but don't finish. I really like the idea for this. I also may make this a collaboration with someone else, but it's hard if the person doesn't come on as often as I do and I have to wait for responses. And I think I want to keep this to myself ****J****. But read and review please! I will start chapter two, but I won't post until I have AT LEAST 3-5 reviews!**

**Apples and Bananas,**

**Shai :) **


	2. 1: He Said, She Said

_He met in the secret room with his true love. They'd been together for a year now, but telling anyone would be a sin. No girl under 16 was permitted to court, much less date or be in love._

_"Is everything prepared," the beautiful girl asked him as she stared up at him. He nodded, his arms wrapping around her narrow waist._

_"Yes. At precisely 10:25, the gunshot will go off, killing the target." She smiled with satisfaction._

_"Good. Everything will go smoothly after that."_

* * *

Massie stood off to the side of the ballroom with her friends, speaking in hushed tones. The orchestra was playing heavenly music, but only parents and former Primes were waltzing.

"What if no one asks us to dance," Dylan asked nervously as she scanned the large room.

"They're not supposed to. We have dance cards, remember? Every slot in mine in filled," Alicia announced smugly.

"The first three are free for me," Massie replied, ignoring Alicia's tone. "I suppose some boys are just so intimidated."

"Oo! Three dances for Derrick and Cameron to fight over," Kristen teased. She was convinced that Derrick and Cameron fancied Massie, who was adament with them remaining as just friends.

"Oh hush! You're just jealous because I can just be friends with boys and you go crazy at the mere sight of one. Wait. Do you hear that?" Royally Cherished strained their ears to hear over the music. The voice of a girl speaking could slightly be heard. "Let's spy," Massie suggested. She inched forward around to the hallway and stopped. The girl speaking was Depnia, her back facing them, and she was conversing with five other girls.

_"_Yes, I will most likely be the newest member of Royally Cherished. After all, Massie and I are already best friends. And I feel like the other girls and I are...like sisters, but with a _deeper_ connection." Massie rolled her eyes and turned towards her friends, mimicking Depnia.

"Yes, I saw you enter their room," Princess Henalie Jerrette, one of the girls swarming around Depnia said. "What are they like?"

"Well," Depnia sighed. "They appear to be nice, but when alone they are complete and utter-".

"Sweethearts," Massie cut in. Depnia whirled around, her skin pale. "That is what you were going to say, right, Depnia?" Depnia regained her composure.

"Actually, I was going to say angels. But if you prefer sweethearts, then sweethearts it is," she replied coolly.

"It's not polite to tell lies, Depnia," Alicia hissed. "I would suggest watching your step."

"Alicia, please. Let's not stoop to her floor-height level; we are very much above that," Kristen added, her eyes taunting.

"You will never be in Royally Cherished. We don't like you, and we didn't ask you to join us in resting; you barged in. There is the real story for you," Massie told the girls watching.

The five girls scurried away, one of them saying, "Depnia will never learn; Massie always will be alpha female."

* * *

"May I have this dance," Josh asked Alicia. Alicia looked back at Massie with excitement before accepting and heading to the dance floor. One by one her friends were asked and Massie and Claire were left. Even Depnia was dancing with...Cam?

"I can't believe he's dancing with Depnia," Massie commented to Claire. Depnia was clinging onto Cameron as if life depended on it. They turned and Depnia caught Massie's eye, slowly breaking into a smug grin, and held Cameron even closer. This was already sparking gossip, as the Prime, young and old leaned into each other to discuss the couple. Cam whispered something in Depnia's ear, who in return, giggled.

_That should be me_, she thought bitterly. _What am I saying? I don't want that to be me...but I don't want it to be Depnia either. _Massie was so deep in thought she didn't notice when Claire got up to dance or when Depnia stormed away from Cameron, until a shadow formed over her.

"Would you care to dance, Lady Massie?" Massie looked up to see Cam with his hand stretched out. She smiled and stood up. As they twirled on the ballroom floor, she said, "You and Depnia were looking quite cozy a few minutes ago. Where did the ice queen go," she asked amused.

"Be nice," he warned, but his grin said otherwise. "She's very, er, charming, but...she did not make an effort at dancing! I was practically carrying her, for heavens' sake!" Massie laughed.

"Well I hope I'm doing this box step correctly. I wouldn't want you to drop me because I wouldn't stop hanging on you, like some curtains."

"Aha! So you were watching us. Jealous, perhaps," he whispered in her ear, giving her tingles.

"I, jealous? Of that...that...scrap? Never!" She leaned her head on his shoulder, both of them now swaying to the music.

"Good. You shouldn't be. And anyway, I told her that I'd like to dance with you, and she became angry, then stalked away." Massie blushed and left her head on his broad shoulder, but then remembered something.

"Why were you my escort and not Derrick?" Massie looked up to a smiling Prince.

"Derrick had nothing to do with the switch. I wanted so badly to be your escort to your first season ball, so instead of being Claire's escort, I cut ahead of dear Derrick at last minute, leaving him with no time to protest."

Massie gasped. "Cameron! That was unbearably rude. You should apologize to Derrick." Cam pulled her closer.

"Later. Right now, let's just enjoy each others company." But before she could respond, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see a tall, lanky boy, blushing furiously to his brown hair. Earl George Barthworth, Massie remembered. A shy boy, but a sweet and innocent one.

"H-hi Princess Massie, Prince C-C-Cameron. I apologize, but I'm next on the Princesses dance card." Cameron looked down and examined the card around Massie's neck.

"Indeed, he has you, so I will let you go, but I will catch up to you later." He winked and strolled away into the throng of people until Massie could no longer see him. She sighed as Earl George Barthworth stepped on her silk slippers twice in under thirty seconds. "Sorry," he muttered for the third time since beginning the dance. It was going to be a long night, and it was only striking nine.

* * *

After dancing with four more people, a person Massie was actually happy to see, asked her to dance. Derrick was also handsome with dirty-blond, shaggy curly hair that just caressed his eyelashes. He had big brown eyes, and a great body from regularly horse-riding and exercising. "So how has your evening gone so far," he questioned with a knowing smile. "I trust you are enjoying yourself."

"Just the opposite. Earl Barthworth hardly touched me while we dance, as with Prince Zeylen. Prince Lawrence basically attempted to grope my...bum." Massie blushed.

Speaking of body parts was considered inappropriate. But Derrick was one of her best friends, one she noticed was very attractive-looking. Judging by the number of girls sneaking looks at him, they thought so too. Girls were giving Massie envious looks while they danced with their partners.

_It's no secret that Derrick and Cameron will be the first two to be courted off. They're both handsome, charming, and more to list. I just hope their brides-to-be will be able to keep up with them_, Massie pondered. Derrick chuckled softly.

"Well you certainly have plenty of admirers," he replied, spinning her quickly.

"As do you," Massie countered. "They all will ambush you during free dance, later in the evening."

"Well yours look as if they want you rip you out my arms as of this moment," Derrick replied. Massie didn't know how to respond to that so she remained silent until the song was over.

"Dare I say, you look smashing this evening, Princess," the Marquess of Duchington, Garrett Hemlumt said to Massie. Even though he was staring at Massie's eyes, she knew he was probably looking at his reflection in them, being his vain nature. Massie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his obvious schmoozing.

With a tight-lipped smile, she replied, "As do you, Garrett."

He grinned vacantly at her eyes, blatantly checking himself out. "Yes, I know. My suit was made from the finest materials money can buy." What a jerk. _It is customary politeness to acknowledge a compliment and say thank you,_ Massie thought, internally glaring at her dance partner. In real life, she turned her face to the side, looking for Claire or one of her other friends to rescue her, but Claire was out of sight and the rest were dancing.

"Mm," she responded. Just then, a gunshot went off, causing mayhem in the whole ballroom. Sir Garrett jumped behind Massie to protect himself. _Of course_, Massie thought as she fled from being Sir Garrett's shield.

"The King of Quailred has been hit," Massie's mother shrieked. Massie's eyes widened and she immediately rushed to her fathers' side. He was lying on the ground, paramedics attempting to place him on a stretcher. "I'll be alright," the King said weakly, managing a meek smile. "It just grazed my arm, I'll be fine," he repeated, and was lifted and taken away.

The crowd was silent as the king was carried away in a carriage, the mood now dead. "The hit man got away, your majesty," a guard informed her mother. "Anything else you would like for us to do?"

"I will be closing the party early. I would like to see everyone one of these people in their rooms safely. Is that clear?"

The guard nodded. "Yes, Queen Block." Her mother waved the guard away.

"You are dismissed." The guard bowed before retreated down the steps.

Massie admired her mother for still being able to perform her royal duties while her husband was just shot not less than five minutes ago. She hoped that if she should take throne with her husband, that she will be able to rule as well as her.

"Massie! What happened? I heard a gunshot," Claire asked, suddenly appearing at Massie's side. "Why was your father being carried away."

Massie swiveled her head to the side to glare at Claire. "Are you daft?" Claire simply looked down and away. Massie sighed and said, "My father was shot."

Claire's head snapped up, her eyes wide. "Oh my goodness, Mass! I'm so sorry! Killed on your Coming Out ball." She flung her arms around Massie, who wriggled her way out.

"My father's not dead! The bullet just grazed his arm." She examined Claire's face. "Where were you? I've been looking for you for the past ten minutes."

"I just needed to use the powder room." Massie ran her eyes over Claire's face again and shrugged and turned her attention to her mother.

"Attention Prime! As you all know, my husband, the King of Quailred has been targeted by a hit man, therefore, I have no choice, but to end the Coming Out Ball early. I am deeply sorry for any inconvenience," Queen Block apologized. "A guard will escort you to your stays."

Massie stretched. "Princess Massie? I have orders to direct you to your hotel room," a guard told her. Massie nodded and followed the guard.

As they headed down the hallway, someone grabbed her and pulled her a side that jutted out, secluding them from view of the hallway. Before she could scream, the person covered her mouth.

"I thought you would have known it was me, Block." She instantly relaxed, hearing Derrick's voice.

She pounded her fist against his chest. "Derrick! You need to stop doing that. Pulling me into strange places at unexpected times is very stressful."

"I just needed to ask you something."

* * *

**CLIFFY! Well not really. I think you all know what he's going to say, but if you don't, that's cool too! So how was that? Probably super-duper sucky. And sorry if chapters are short, my phones Microsoft Word trial ended, so I have a regular word without all the fancy schmancy crap. I can't find out if I have over 2000 words, like I aim for, or if I spelled a word right because the 'premium version' allows those. So updates may take longer because I have to email it then edit it from my computer. Well read and review! **

**Review Replies!**

_**Azal Arabo:**_ _Thanks for reviewing bestie! And don't worry, I told you on Facebook I'll keep you posted and I will call you tonight __J_

_**BellaMelt:**__ I allow anonymous review because some people who read don't have accounts on here, or don't feel like logging on, so I give them no excuse to not review! Thanks so much._

_**Team Klondike:**__ Yeahhhh buddy! I think I know who this is, and I WILL contact you with my cellular device this evening of this day. Counterfeit $20 bills and weird McDonalds servers haha_

_**Also, sorry if you are deeply in love with West Coast Wannabe, but I'm putting that on hiatus for now. I think this story is going to improve my writing skill by FIFTYGABILLIONTONS. So, I apologize for that, but I might write another chapter for it if enough people review or message me with a request. **_

_**Please review this story, or I'll get bored and not write it! And it's supposed to turn out really, really awesome. Ok byelo! **_

**Love, Shai :)**

**P.S. A few things have been changed in chapter one, so check that out!**


	3. 2: Bad Romance

**Previously on **_**Court And Kill**_

_"Massie! What happened? I heard a gunshot," Claire asked, suddenly appearing at Massie's side. "Why was your father being carried away."_

_Massie swiveled her head to the side to glare at Claire. "Are you daft?" Claire simply looked down and away. Massie sighed and said, "My father was shot."_

_Claire's head snapped up, her eyes wide. "Oh my goodness, Mass! I'm so sorry! Killed on your Coming Out ball." She flung her arms around Massie, who wriggled her way out._

_"My father's not dead! The bullet just grazed his arm." _

**-::-**

_As they headed down the hallway, someone grabbed her and pulled her a side that jutted out, secluding them from view of the hallway. Before she could scream, the person covered her mouth._

_"I thought you would have known it was me, Block." She instantly relaxed, hearing Derrick's voice._

_She pounded her fist against his chest. "Derrick! You need to stop doing that. Pulling me into strange places at unexpected times is very stressful."_

_"I just needed to ask you something."_

**London, England: Saturday September 2nd, 1852: 9:05 A.M.**

Massie's rose-pink, silk slippers made no noise as she sneaked down the smooth, curving stone steps. To get to the castle front, she'd have to creep past the kitchen where her mother was, giving orders to cooks. Massie's father would return home today after remaining overnight at the medical facility, and the queen was organizing a dinner with the Lyons, Hotz, Harrington, Rivera, and Gregory families to welcome him back.

Massie halted by the kitchen entrance, which was wide open. "This chicken breast is much, much too dry. Send someone to fetch another in the town so you can make it again. And make it right." Her mother's back was to the door. Massie smiled and tip-toed past.

"Massie Elizabeth Block. I trust you are not attempting to escape and visit those friends of yours?" _Drat! Caught._ Massie straightened up and turned around to walk back into the kitchen, cringing.

"Of course not, mother. I'd rather spend my free time locked up here instead of with my mates," she said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Don't use that tone with me," her mother warned. Massie averted her eyes from her mother's, focusing her attention on a fern in the corner of the large room. "And what free time? You know how the season works. You've got plenty of-," she continued in a clipped tone. "Excuse me! Be careful with that cup, it was a gift."

Massie's eyes lit up. "I have date requests? From who?" Her mother gestured to the study room with a small smile.

"You'll never know if you don't go and shift through them. I want you to have gone on four dates by the next soirée next Thursday. Do I make myself understood?" Massie nodded. Before her curiosity and urge to count her requests completely overtook her, she looked back to her mother.

"But please, may I do them later?" She gave a pleading look. They stared at each other for a full minute before her mother finally waved Massie away. "Thank you, mother! I'll be seeing you later for evening meal." As Massie exited the large manor, she sighed and thought about how yesterday had taken such a wrong path.

_**Flashback!**_

_Massie wrestled herself from Derrick's clutches laughing softly. "What happened to, 'May we talk'? Is ambushing the new tendency?" She beat his chest once, her hand feeling nothing but muscle. Derrick scarcely bat an eyelash as he looked down into Massie, a serious expression across his attractive face. _

"_Massie, you are my best friend, you know that right?" Massie nodded, her heart rate building. _He's going to request permission to court me! I knew he liked me.

"_Yes, Derrick. I do." She fluttered her eyelashes as encouragement to continue._

"_Well I was wondering…" he trailed off, glancing up at the ceiling. "Do you suppose Depnia would court me? I know we're just friends, but she's a sweet girl."_

_Massie's flirtatious mood dropped immediately, as did her heart to her stomach. She quickly covered up her feelings, crossing her arms across her chest and shrugging. "I'm not sure, dear Derrick," she replied curtly, casually turning her head to the side like she was inspecting the wall. _

_He gave her a pleading look, his chocolate brown eyes warming her body. "Please," he uttered one single word, begging for her inside knowledge. Massie pursed her lips and inspected her neatly trimmed nails, and finally gave in. _

"_She was speaking quite fondly of Marquess Kent Repdred earlier this evening. He may be asking for her hand in court right now."_

_"Repdred," he growled, cursing the popular womanizer, rolling his eyes up again. He snapped his head back down. "Do you deem that I stand a chance still?" His eyes were wide, hungry for her opinion. Massie thrived-no-lived off people relying and needing her like she was the very basis of life. _

"_Why don't you go try? She's still in the ballroom. But you had better rush. James is not a very patient person." He gave a wink and hugged her tightly. _

"_Thank you, Massie. I appreciate this a lot. You know I love you, right?" His smile was bright now, his eyes shining._

But in the wrong sense, _she thought_. _She smiled back weakly, "Yes, I know. I love you too, Derrick." He flashed her one more heart-wrenching smile then went down the hallway, a jaunty hop in his step_

_**Flashback end.**_

Massie could see her friends in the distance, and she waved. Alicia noticed, her eyes catching the quick movement and she alerted the others. As Massie approached her friends, she smiled. "Good morning, Massie," Claire greeted her, standing up from the large blanket set down on the lush grass of the private park to hug her. When Massie released Claire she realized some were missing.

"Where's Derrick, and Cameron," she inquired. Dylan and Kristen exchanged glances, while Claire examined her hair and Alicia pretended to pull a thread from her burnt-orange day dress. "What," Massie asked again. "Where are they? They were supposed to meet us here."

Just then, someone grabbed Massie into a bear hug from behind, and she shrieked. "Here I am! Miss me, princess?" Massie whirled around to face Cameron. "What is the reason you and Derrick seem to enjoy startling me?" She looked over at Kristen just in time to see her share a knowing look with Dylan. Massie rolled her eyes; Kristen was just jealous.

"My sincerest apologies, but you scare so easy." He grinned down at her with a boyish charm excluding from his pearly teeth. She blushed lightly at his different blue and green eyes, turned back around and sat down next to Alicia.

"So where's Derrick," Massie said again. Why was no one answering her question? Alicia raised her eyes and jutted her chin out to the direction of the gazebo a little farther to the edge of the park. Massie fixed her gaze on a couple.

The girl, with long, curly blonde hair that sparkled in the sun, and the boy with curly brown hair. Together, their hair colors contrasted fantastically. "Oh," Massie faltered, her shoulders dropping. "They're courting."

"He asked her parents for permission yesterday, after the ball." Claire winced. "I'm sorry, Massie."

Massie rolled her shoulders back, placing her Alpha stature back into place. "Why be sorry? After all, I am the one who told him to go to the fore and court the girl. I can't be in command of what he does; it is his life."

"You told him to go court, that spiteful wench? Why would you do such a thing," Dylan asked hysterically. "That's what you sought?" She began to go off on a rant.

Massie silenced her with one intense glower from her imposing amber eyes. "Remember who you are speaking to." Dylan crossed her arms and looked to the side, her lips pursed.

"Massie," Claire said gently, sliding closer to Massie. "All Dylan's saying is…" she paused. "You can't control Derrick, but you influence him; a lot. Telling him to court Depnia wasn't the best idea."

I stared straight into Claire's eyes. "Would you like to tell them that?" Claire remained taciturn, but Kristen sat up straighter.

"I would," she replied firmly, her chin raised in defiance. Massie shrugged.

"Well here is your opportunity; they are impending right now." Derrick and Depnia were walking close as they headed over to the group, big smiles on both their faces. As they approached, Depnia giggled and Derrick deep chuckle joined her.

"What's so humorous," Massie questioned, cocking an eyebrow. Depnia and Derrick exchanged a glance, doubling over in laughter again. Derrick wrapped an arm around her waist and Depnia leaned against him.

"Oh, nothing," Depnia answered in a vague tone, giving Massie a look she couldn't quite decipher.

"I see," Massie murmured, lowering her eyes demurely. Today was going to be interesting.

**ANDCUT! So how did you like that? I know it took a long time to get it updated, but I was trying to get to at least 3000 words…I didn't. And really, I wanted to get it up fast enough, so I didn't type the scene I wanted to add, so I really just typed the very last line haha. Sorry about that. I know some of you have been anxious.**

_**Review Replies!**_

_**GlamalinaHeaven**_**: **_Thanks! I was just racking my brain trying to find new ideas people might be interested in and this came to my mind almost immediately! _

_**Pepsigirl120: **__Yeah, Depnia is the obvious villain for now isn't she? And here's the next chapter and look…you waited haha_

_**CookyyMonsterr: **__Thanks! And You'll have a lot of Derrick in this story._

_**SMARTICLEGIRL: **__You don't have to worry! Plenty of Massington here!_

_**JENNA: **__Thanks so much!_

_**Believeinmex3**__: Maybe Claire did it…maybe! Hehe thank you my writings improved a lot!_

_**too-much-of-a-book-love: **__Thank you! I try._

_**ANONYMOUS: **__Thank you for spelling anonymous right first off! And two she sort of is isn't she? It could go either way, I don't exactly know where I'm going with this haha_

_**Well review people! I'd like four to five before I update again! Smank you!**_


	4. 3: Courting Is Hard To Do

_**Previously In **__Court and Kill…_

_"So where's Derrick," Massie said again. Why was no one answering her question? Alicia raised her eyes and jutted her chin out to the direction of the gazebo a little farther to the edge of the park. Massie fixed her gaze on a couple._

_he girl, with long, curly blonde hair that sparkled in the sun, and the boy with curly brown hair. Together, their hair colors contrasted fantastically. "Oh," Massie faltered, her shoulders dropping. "They're courting."_

_"He asked her parents for permission yesterday, after the ball." Claire winced. "I'm sorry, Massie."_

_Massie rolled her shoulders back, placing her Alpha stature back into place. "Why be sorry? After all, I am the one who told him to go to the fore and court the girl. I can't be in command of what he does; it is his life."_

_"You told him to go court, that spiteful wench? Why would you do such a thing," Dylan asked hysterically. _

_"That's what you sought?" She began to go off on a rant._

_Massie silenced her with one intense glower from her imposing amber eyes. "Remember who you are speaking to." Dylan crossed her arms and looked to the side, her lips pursed._

_"Massie," Claire said gently, sliding closer to Massie. "All Dylan's saying is…" she paused. "You can't control Derrick, but you influence him; a lot. Telling him to court Depnia wasn't the best idea."_

_I stared straight into Claire's eyes. "Would you like to tell them that?" Claire remained taciturn, but Kristen sat up straighter._

_"I would," she replied firmly, her chin raised in defiance. Massie shrugged._

_-Court And Kill-_

_(Dedicated to **Skiiergirl97**)_

_**Westchester, New York: Saturday September 2nd, 1852: 9:05 A.M. **_

Massie felt nauseas.

All around her romantic advances were being made in toddler steps, while hers was still occupying residence in the whom. Why was she still sitting on a picnic blanket alone? Was she not as sultry as Latina Alicia? As well a horse jockey as athletically-inclined Kristen? Perhaps she needed to partake in non lady-like manner, such as Dylan, but the thought of belching or an action similar made her gag inwardly. Of course, there was always the option of being nice and sweet, such as darling Claire, but Massie's no-nonsense attitude, power, and status in the Westchester upper-class kept her in charge. Sigh. She wasn't accustomed to left lonesome for a stretch of time.

She scanned her eyes quickly, running over her surrounding, taking everything in all at once. Derrick and Depnia were completely immersed in one another, little chuckles, giggles and slivers of their cheerful banter making their way from the picnic table to Massie's diamond stud-clad ear. She made note of everyone's location and who they were keeping company with. Kristen and Kemp were lying down on the other end of picnic blanket, Kristen's polite laughter at his so-so humorous jokes made Massie feel slightly better-but not my much. Alicia and Josh were walking down a cobblestone trail, exchanging gossips about the high-class elite. Dylan and Chris were sitting on a wooden bench discussing fine cuisine and strategies for foraging good while, to Massie's dismay and repulsion, Claire was conversing with James Versnen by a large oak tree. Her blonde hair twirling in her finger and the shy way she looked through her bangs indicated the tone of the conversation was flirtatious. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," Massie chided under her breath. _And I thought Claire had better taste in gentleman. _Although Versnen would be a fantastic marital match for Massie, gene-pool and status-wise, he was also much too vain. Massie had decided that if a man loved oneself as much as James did, then he could never possibly love Massie as much as she needed someone to.

Cameron was meant to be keeping Massie in company, but he had left ten minutes ago and raced off to woo two wenches under his charming spell. He'd said, "I shall return in not long, Princess." Now Massie was left alone to surveillance everyone else. She adjusted her skirt and leaned her head back, closing her eyes, feeling the warmth of the almost-noon sun on her dewy skin. "Massie," she heard a voice calling. Oh, so now Cam comes to a conclusion that Massie is worth his attention? Well if Cameron needs her so terribly then he should come to her. "Massie," she heard again, this time closer. A shadow fell across her and she peeked open an eye to see a green one less that four centimeters away. Massie realized how close they were and shut her eyes, as if to shut off an inclination, and asked what he wanted in a blasé tone, as if she just couldn't be bothered at this moment.

"Well, I found two girls you may be interested in," he said in a coaxing manner, rolling over to sit beside her. Massie opened her eyes and gave him an exasperated look. He was always attempting this, even though Massie requested repeatedly for him to discontinue this pushy manner. He insisted she open up her circle of friends and give a few new girls a chance to enlist in Royally Cherished. Few girl have passed the initial impression and gone on to a probation, but they always wound up defunct a few days later, not able to sustain the manner and ordinance that comes with being an exclusive.

"Cameron," she began. "I have told you time and time again: There is no more room for new members! And courting season has fallen upon us, allowing me less emancipated time to myself. I can't attempt to evaluate inexperienced girls, just because you think they 'fit the description.'

Cameron stared at her for a few moments and before saying, "Massie, will you accompany me on a stroll throughout the park trail?" Massie, exhausted of staying alone, agreed and with the help of Cam, got up and the pair proceeded to head on their way.

_-Court And Kill-_

"See that," Cam asked her, pointed at a pod of blooming red flowers with short stems. Massie nodded, disinterested in the biology of plants. "That is a Poppy flower." He then pick a bushel of them, handing them to Massie. "They are beautiful." He looked up at her, his eyes yearning. "Just like you." Massie blushed and ducked her head, the intensity of his gaze too much for her to manage.

"Cameron-," she started, but was cut off. Cam's finger was placed on her lips, a quiet warning for her to stay silent.

"Massie, I asked for permission to court you. Your parents weren't completely thrilled, because we are friends, but I convinced them I loved you in a different way and they gave me their blessing. Everything about you makes me go insane. Will you court me, Princess Massie Elizabeth Block?" She was mute. A shocked silence filling her lungs instead of air. She finally grasped enough oxygen to utter a single word.

"No."

_-Court And Kill-_

"_No_," Cameron said with disbelief, his eyes widening. "What do you mean no? I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong." She backed away slowly, against a tree. He came closer, wrapping an arm around her back. Her heart was beating rapidly, like hummingbirds in her chest. "I'm sorry, but we're just friends." Despite the words exiting her lips, her brain was saying something else.

"Please, Massie," he whispered, bringing his attractive countenance closer to hers. "Give me one chance. We're already good friends; Why not take it to the next echelon? I promise I'll be good to you." He chuckled. "Your parents would chop my head if I was not." He grew serious again. "I swear on the sword hanging in my grandfathers' office: I will not hurt you."

Massie felt something crumble and give inside her and she breathed in slowly. "Then the answer is yes. I will court you. If my parents deem you suitable, then so do I." He backed off her then, smiling widely. Placing a hand on the small of her back, he led her back out into the opening of the park, where everyone was now back on the blanket, chatting animatedly. As they saw the two approaching, the Cheshire grin on Cam's face and the blush on Massie's cheeks, they became quiet. Suddenly Cam says, "She said yes," in a boisterous timbre and the audience is immediately congratulating them.

"This is remarkable, Massie," Kristen says. "You're always so lucky. Of course you manage to snatch up one of the most eligible bachelors-well now ex-bachelor. How do you do it?" Massie realized the news of her and Cam would quickly spread and her social status, along with her ranking would shoot up dramatically. She smiled softly but said nothing. Kristen gave her a smile back and plopped down to chat with Dylan. As she spoke with Alicia, she could see Depnia over her shoulder, her eyes slightly narrowed, a fake grin plastered on her mouth at Massie.

_Let the competition arise. _

_-Court To Kill-_

Massie returned home, the aroma of lobster, caviar and other delicacies hitting her dainty nose almost immediately. "Mother! I've returned. Has father arrived yet," she called, her voice echoing in the large palace. Massie would burst if she was restricted from telling her parents the marvelous news. A flip in her stomach occured and she placed a hand over it to calm down the butterflies floating around.

"Massie, dear," she heard her fathers voice. "I'm in here angel." She squealed and quickly skittered across the floor to her father's study. He was sitted in his large leather chair at his desk, looking over new proposals, funding requests, and business investments. He looked up at the sound of her entering the room and smiled. "Hello darling." Massie suddenly felt shy around her father. She embraced him gingerly, so as to not disturbed the wrapped bandages around his shoulder and forearm.

"Hello, father. How are you feeling? Do you need anything? I can have Ella bring water. Can you drink water," she asked carefully. Her father laughed heartily, his shoulders shaking. He winced and tried to smile through it, laughing

heartily, his shoulders shaking. He winced and tried to smile through it, laughing more warily.

"Yes, I can drink just fine, Massie. No need for you to worry about a thing. I'm perfectly okay, sweetheart. Go change before everyone arrives for dinner." He smiled, as if to assure her further and she backed of slightly. She hadn't said anything to anyone, but she was scared it would happen again; Only this time the assailant would not miss his target. She didn't want to think about it more.

"Well if you're sure." She hesitated by the door, looking back at her dad who offered her a shooing motion. She left and as she retreated to her room, she had a strange feeling. The attack from three days ago would not be the last. She was sure of it.

_-Court To Kill-_

**Review Time!**

**_Dodo955:_**_ Thank you so much! I took a while to come up with this so I apprieciate your review and complement!_

**_Pepsigirl120_****:**_ I'm eager to please! Sorry I haven't updated in while! Josh and Alicia will be mentioned a few times, but they are not the main characters here._

**_Bunniez:_**_ Okay yes courting means to sort of date or romance someone. It may be Massington, it might not. I write as I go along. Derrick courts her because that's how I want the story to go. Yes, Depnia is similar to Olivia, but she's a bit smarter. Like I said, pairings are liable to changing to how I want them. It is confusing but it gets easier as it goes along, promise ;)_

**_Aliza Penelo: _**_Thank you! Here's your update :)_

**_skiiergirl97:_**_ how are ya? It was your review that got me off my lazy butt and typing again so this chapter is dedicated to YOU!_

**THANK YOU ALL WHO ALERTED, FAVORITED OR BOTH! YOU ARE AWESOME!**

*As much as I do like alerts and favoriting, reviews are great too! :) REVIEW.


End file.
